In clutches or brakes of this type, the function of the resilient clamping means is to prevent loose lamellae from rattling disturbingly during idle.
In a known clutch of this type, German Patent Specification No. 681,145, a ball which is supported against the lamella carrier via a helical spring and which rests against the particular shell portion of the lamella is used as a resilient clamping means both for inner lamellae and outer lamellae. The spring/ball clamping elements for all the lamellae connected positively to the particular lamella carrier are arranged in a plane containing the axis of rotation of the clutch, in such a way that the geometric location for all the balls is a straight line parallel to the axis of rotation. Such a design of the clamping means is therefore suitable only for clutches or brakes with relatively thick lamellae.
The object on which the invention is based is essentially to make it possible to use thin lamellae in a clutch or brake.
In a known multi-disc clutch of a different generic type, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,152,674, all the inner lamellae are connected to one another by means of four bar-shaped and toothed elastic intermediate members retained in axial grooves of the inner-lamellae carrier. This is done in a way that when one of the inner lamellae starts to lean or tilt or when axial knocking or noisy running occurs on one of the inner lamellae in another way, such a phenomenon occurs simultaneously and in an equivalent manner on all the inner lamellae. This is intended to cause a fluttering form of vibration. It is possible to control and damp this vibration by means of the divided outer lamellae. Because centrifugal force is exerted on the outer lamellae, the halves of the outer lamellae are pressed radially outwards and friction is generated as a result of this displacement.
In a further known multi-disc clutch of a different generic type, German Patent Specification No. 675,794, the inner lamellae and the outer lamellae are mounted on the associated lamella carrier by means of rubber feather-edge wedges to prevent disturbing rattling noises.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention .